


The Other Holmes Sister

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951
Kudos: 2





	The Other Holmes Sister

Everyone always looks at you like you're crazy when you tell them your last name. John Watson is no different. "Wait you really are a Holmes?" You roll your eyes "Yes I really am a Holmes." "But you're nothing like your brothers." "I know that. I'm normal, they're not." "Normal? But didn't you say you've got a higher IQ than them?" "yes." You sigh "Can we move on to a new subject please?" John nods "So how old are you then?" You say "I'm 23. 5 years younger than Sherlock, 12 years younger than Mycroft." You turn when you hear "What are you doing here?" "Oh hey, Lock. I came to visit, I'm seeing Myc after this." "Why are you visiting?" "Because I wanna see my big brother duh. Now give me a hug." You stand and hug your 6'0" brother to your 5'6" frame. He hugs you back because he knows better than to not to. Last time he didn't hug her back she hugged him so tight his back popped. "So sister why do you want to see me?" "Well I wanna see you and Myc together but that's not gonna happen so I'll go one at a time." "Why?" "Because I found an old picture of when I was a newborn and I wanna know who someone is in it. I'm hoping you can tell me." "Alright show me the picture." You show him the picture "Who's the girl? I know you and Myc, and our parents but who's the girl?" "I don't know her." "Hmm. Well you must have erased it then. Oh well I'll go ask Myc. It was nice to meet you John Watson." You turn and leave. "Your sister is not what I pictured a sister of you would be." "Yes well she is 5 years younger than me, and 12 younger than Mycroft. She was the baby of the family and she was normal." "Normal?" "Yes normal. She's the smartest of us all but she's normal still." "Oh." Sherlock watches out the window as you walk down the street. He remembers when she was born. She was so beautiful, she had little tufts of hair and breathtaking hazel eyes. Unlike his and Mycroft's blue eyes she has hazel. She also has natural ruby red hair unlike his and Mycroft's dark brown hair. The little girl in that photo has brown hair and blue eyes as well. Sherlock just picks up his violin as she's now out of sight. You walk up to the foreign office building and go to the front desk. You pull out your clearance ID and they let you through. You walk and knock on Mycroft's door. He opens it and looks shocked. "What a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit dear sister?" "I have a question for you that Sherlock didn't know the answer to." "Well come in then." You come in and look around "So what's your question?" You show him the picture "Who's the girl? She looks like you and Sherlock and she's in our family photo but Sherlock doesn't know who she is. Who is she?" Mycroft sighs "I thought we got rid of all the photos of Eurus." "Who's Eurus?" "Eurus is our sister. You were barely a year when she left. You most likely don't remember her." "We have a sister?" "Yes she's a year younger than Sherlock, 8 years younger than me, and 4 years older than you." "Where is she? Why haven't I met her before? What do you mean she left? And why doesn't Sherlock remember her if she's our sister?" "She's in Sherringford." "The insane asylum?" "Yes." "Why?" "For the same reason Sherlock erased her from his mind." "What did she do?" "She killed his best friend. We believe she drowned him and hid his body. At first we didn't know but then we had to ship her to Uncles house."


End file.
